


Stupid (Narry)

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, ahhhh harry is so sweet, idk what to tag tbh, niall is crying, so short ohmigod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comforts Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid (Narry)

Niall sniffled, wiping his snotty nose on his long sleeves. They were teasing him again. Calling him stupid. Niall pouted, he wasn't stupid. Sure, he had a harder time understanding certain things than the others. But that didn't mean he was stupid, did it?

"Something wrong?" Niall cringed at the sound of a slow, smooth voice. He didn't recognize the voice, but that didn't matter. This was probably another person who was going to make him feel worthless.

"I'm fine." Niall sniffled, looking up to meet the most green and vibrant eyes he'd ever seen. Niall was surprised to see no hint of scorn or malice. Just honest concern. Niall felt a strange compulsion to confide in this strange green-eyed boy.

"You won't call me stupid, will you?" Niall asked softly, biting his lip. The green-eyed boy smiled gently, "Of course not, I'll treat you right."


End file.
